Miss me much?
by potterwatch2710
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT YET FINISHED BoO. CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. Starts right after the last chapter of BoO.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING-DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT YET FINISHED BoO. CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS! **

**That been said, I just finished reading BoO. It was BRILLIANT! I was sooo scared that someone important will die. But thank God nobody did. I was devastated for Leo. He is probably my favourite out of everyone, although its quite a close competition with, well everyone. Rick did a wonderful job on the book. **

**Anyways, as soon as I was finished, I started writing this fanfic. It was supposed to be a oneshot but then I thought "what the hell!" And now it's probably a 2-3 chapters fic. This is my second fanfiction, my earlier one being from Harry Potter about Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasely-not that I'm promoting or anything. **

**To my original readers- I have not abandoned Frenemies, and never will. I just had to write this one beacuse I wanted to finish what Rick started. Anyways, **

**HAPPY READING, DEMIGODS! :D **

Piper woke with Jason besides him, in cabin one, exactly a month after the battle. They had defeated Gaia qith great fervour, but lost a a dear friend. Leo was still missed badly by everyone who knew him. Those who didn't, respected him a lot for sacrificing himself in the battle against Gaia. His jokes, which seemed lame earlier were now a cherished memory. But as Jason had said a few days before, they had to belive Leo was alive, however slim the chances.

Jason started to stir as the sunlight hit his face. They had been sleeping together (only sleeping) for a few days now. A great risk, but it was worth it. This way, they both could fend off their nightmares. It was something she had learnt from Annabeth, infact. She had told Piper once, of how she didn't have nightmares when she slept with Percy. Speaking of them, they were completely separable! Coach Hedge could be still seen frowning whenever they started kissing in public of got too close. But, who was she to say that! Jason and her were no better. And she couldn't be more glad for that.

Today was the day when their friends from Camp Jupiter will be visiting. It was decided that every month or so, both the camps will meet. Competitions and games and a huge feast would be organised to strengthen the relation between the Greeks and the Romans. Today was the first time this idea would be put to theory.

Piper had a good feeling about today, and usually her gut feeling proved to be right.

"Good morning..." Jason grumbled, eyes half closed.

"Wake up Jason! Hazel, Frank and Reyna arrive today." Piper said sweetly, smiling and stroking his hair. That seemed to give Jason the necessary boost and he got up immediately, too excited for someone who had just woken up.

Percy and Annabeth were sword fighting by the river and by the looks of it, they both were winning. Annabeth was getting tired now, having been fighting for quite long now, on empty stomach. But she was not going to give up so easily, obviously. So she decided to do the only thing that she knew would distract Percy. She went close to him, closer than necessary. So close infact, that each of them could hear the other's heavy breath. Percy was going to strike at her earlier but she had got too close and now he couldn't form a clear thought. She put her hands on his shoulder and kissed him. Percy immediately dropped his sword, Riptide. Soon, Annabeth also dropped her drakon bone sword, a victim of her own plan. They both forgot what they were doing just a few minutes ago and started kissing passionately.

"Ahem, Ahem!" An amused voice interrupted them. Annabeth came to her senses and pushed him away immediately, making Percy land on the ground.

"Hey!" Shouted Percy. "Thats so unfair!"

"Dont let Coach Hedge catch you two love birds..." Sang the Stoll twins, clearly enjoying themselved too much.

Percy flipped the two off, and then suddenly, they were all too wet by the nearby river water.

"Hey! Thats so unfair!" Both the brothers yelled at the same time, indignantly.

"And thats my line." Said Percy. The twins retreated back, grumbling and whinning, but afraid that they will have more ice cold water thrown on them.

"We should get going too. Reyna and the others arrive in a few hours." Annabeth said, clearly not in the mood for some more kissing.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper were waking together to the white building, having been summoned by Chiron. The past month had been so peacful that they were almost sure they were being called for a quest or something like that. Leo's dissapearance still loomed over all of them, but they were still determined not to lose hope. They were joined halfway by Nico, who looked much better now. He had been spending quite sometime with Will Solace. After his confession to Percy about being gay, the few first days were awkward. Percy was more insulted by the fact that he was not the "type" than anything else. But Nico seemed alright. Percy secretly wondered if he and Will were spending time togehter for something other than just healing. Anyway, now all of them were a tight knit group, more so tha earlier, because now they didn't have to save the world from Mother Earth.

"What do you think Chiron has called us for?" Nico asked as he approached them.

"I just hope its good news." Piper said. The others all nodded.

When they reached Chiron's office, they knocked and a voice said "Come in."

"Hey thats not Chiron's voice, is it?" Annabeth asked.

"No, but it sounds familiar. Lets go check out." Jason said. They opened the door and entered, though they saw nobody. As they got further in, a voice said,

"Miss me much?"

"LEO!" They all yelled.

**A/N- So... How do you like it so far? The main story starts from the next chapter which will be uploaded soon. Hope you like it. And if you do, review, follow and favourite! And even if you do not like it, please do tell me what I can do in the reviews. Or you can PM me as well. **

**Love,**

**Potterhead 2710**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- OH MY GOD! I am simply overwhelmed with the kind of response I got. I've never got this kind of response on mh previous story. This is sooo awesome. I love you guys so much! I personally wanted to thank each of you for taking out the time to read, review, favourite and follow my story, but I'm a little short of time. The I thought, I should update first and this will probably be a thank you in itself. So, here you go... **

**By the way, I started this story because I felt that Rick had left in incomplete, in terms of what happens with Leo, and Calypso. I wanted to read how all of them react to the news that Leo is still alive. I couldn't help but wish for an epilogue, just like in Harry Potter. That would have been amazing. Anyways, as I got writing, I started to involve the others also. Oh and by the way, Rick also didn't mention what happens to Reyna. Does she find her Mr. Right? Lets just say that I've got it covered, though I'm absolutely not Rick Riordan. I am too naive and he's too great. **

**Well, I'm finished now. You may read. Sorry for the little-too-much info about what I think and blah blah blah :p **

LEO!" All of them-Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Nico yelled at the same time. Then, at the same time they launched themselves at the poor guy. Even Nico was too overwhelmed. That poor guy landed on the floor with all his friends on top of him, hugging as if they were afraid he would disappear. They probably were.

"Guys! Cant-breathe!" Exhaled Leo, breathless.

They all got away from him, muttering appologies. Then, they all started firing questions at him, again, at the same time. Seeing all of them made Leo smile. He was almost teary then. He had missed his friends so much, he thought. He ran upto them and engulfed them in another group hug.

The girls were crying already and the boys didn't look any better.

"I missed you guys so much. " Leo said emotionaly after letting them all go. Nico started complaining about all the 'touchy touchy' feelings, but then even he had to admit seeing Leo healthy was like a miracle. Speaking of miracles,

"Hey, are you alive?" Asked Percy. Annabeth sighed. So did Nico. How could I have a crush on this idiot, he thought.

"Dude! Ofcourse I'm alive." Leo grinned.

"But how? I sensed your death. So did Hazel. How are you alive?" Nico asked.

"No matter how! All that matters is that he is alive, and healthy!" Piper said excitedly, once again lauching herself on Leo.

"Oh Pipes, I really missed you."

As Piper let go, Jason finally asked the question that was bothering all of them.

"Where were you for the past one month?"

"Before I answer this question, I want you to meet someone." Leo said, his eyes glinting. "Meet my friends baby!" Leo called.

A very beautiful girl entered the room, followed by Chiron. She was no more dressed in her usual attire of Ogygia. She was dressed in mortal clothes-jeans and a camp Half Blood shirt. Her hair were left open. Even though she looked more like a normal teenage girl now, she still radiated an aura of immortal.

"Calypso!?" Percy shrieked.

Annabeth looked at the girl. So this was Calypso. No wonder so many guys fell for her. She was gorgeous. Godly gorgeous. She considered herself lucky that Percy chose her, even after meeting Calypso. her hand found Percy's and locked with his hands. Percy looked down at her and she gave him a smile, telling him that its okay.

Piper moved towards her first.

"Piper McLeen. I can see why Leo likes you so much." Even though she was not using charmspeak, one would say otherwise. Calypso smiled and blushed, not used to praises. Afterall, she was in exhile for some million years or so.

Jason also introduced himself, then Nico and then Annabeth.

"Hi, I'm-" "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Yes I know." Calypso interrupted her.

Leo, sensing an awkward situation moved forward, besides Calypso. At the same time, Percy did too, along Annabeth.

"I can see why Percy was so keen to get back." She smiled, though it was a little forced. Annabeth gave a small smile as well. She had not thought that Calypso would still be bitter, after finding Leo. She had thought they could be friends. Maybe not.

"Hey Calypso. Its good to see you again. You look... good." Percy said awkwardly.

Calypso shrugged.

Leo had not discussed anything about this Calypso before coming back. He had assumed that she would be alright. Guess not. He thought it fit to dissolve the moment with a light joke, when Chiron came inside.

"I see you have met Leo again. Its good to have you back, son. Oh by the way, the SUV's have arrived. The Romans are here. We better go and greet them."

Hazel felt giddy with excitement. She was going to see Piper, Annabeth, Jason and Percy after so long! And most importantly, Nico. Its been a month since she last saw her brother. From all the phone calls, she knew he had got better. She just hoped he felt better. He has gone through so much already.

Frank and Reyna, the two preators were in the front, leading us to the Half Blood hill. Frank and I had become quite close in this one month. Even though Frank had his preator duties and I had mine, as a centurion, we still managed to find time in between. It felt good not shouldering the responsibility of saving the world.

Reyna was still as much hardworking and determined as she was before. She found a new spirit to work to improve what Octavian the augur had destroyed. Hazel's blood still boiled on thinking of that fool. Nevertheless, the world was safe now.

"Nico!" Hazel ran at full speed towards her brother. He looked so much better. There was a look of peace and tranquility on his face that she had never seen before. He was genuinely happy. Not so far behind Hazel was Reyna, who waited for her chance. As Hazel let Nico go, Reyna stepped forward. She knew Nico did not prefer too much of those touchy-touchy feelings so she settled for a handshake. "You look better, di Angelo." She whispered. Nico smiled brightly, something that he reserved for only occasions like these.

Everyone else were hugging and recouting their month.

"Does anyone remember me or do I have to explode again?" Leo shouted over the crowd.

"Leo!" Hazel, Frank and Reyna shouted. He was recieved in a similar fashion as with the Greeks. The same bone crunching hugs, the same 'how, what' questions... All of them were glad to meet Calypso though, and this time there was no awkwardness.

As Leo sat on his table during the lunch, he felt good. He felt whole, complete. Its good to be back, he thought. And even amazing to have Calypso along. She was allowed to sit with the Hephaestus kids, with Leo. The only thing that didn't feel good was the whole Percy-Annabeth-Calypso thingy. He would have to talk to her about this as soon as he can. He looked over at the Posiedon table, where Percy and Annabeth were sitting, eating togther and talking in hushed tones, often glancing at his table. Leo sighed. He will have to sort this out. He looked over at Calypso and found her talking and laughing with one of his sisters from the cabin. How did I manage to get this girl, Leo thought. A boy like him-short, scrawny, with grease and dirt on his face most of the time was with a gorgeous girl who actually payed him attention, who LOVED him! I must have done something great to have Calypso as my girlfriend. Oh yeah! I did defeat Gaia, and saved the world, he thought. Calypso probably felt his eyes on her so she turned to him. She kissed him and he swore he still felt light headed, even after 200 kisses-he had counted. Man, he was head over heels for this girl. But, he had to do something first, before the games started.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you. Lets go somewhere else?"

"Sure." She smiled, though he could sense she knew what he wanted to talk about.

**So, please review, follow and favourite! **

**Love, **

**Potterwatch2710. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short chapter ahead. Sorry! I wanted to update as soon as possible so I decided to post just this much. Although I feel like this part deserves a chapter of its own. **

**As always, I am super obliged to recieve so many positive reviews and followers and favorites. I love all of you! AND I promise to try and pay more attention to spellings and grammar from the next chapter. **

**The next chapter might take some time because the weekend is over :p So, please stay with me. **

**One more thing, I want some ideas from you guys about how I should go about with the "games" chapter. Greek vs Roman or godly parent vs other godly parent? And, WHAT kind of games? There is also capture the flag but I want some more ideas. **

Leo led Calypso to his favorite place on Camp Half Blood-Bunker 9. He was himself visiting here after almost three years. Last he had come here was the night before he had left with Piper and Jackson. The Bunker was just as he had left it, undisturbed and clattered with mechanical items.

"So this is your favorite place?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah. This place was practically my second-umm-forget the number... it used to be like my home when I was here." Leo answered.

They roamed about a bit, Calypso looking at various inventions and wondering out aloud, Leo answering her questions. Finally, Leo couldn't stall anymore.

"Caly, what happened in the morning with Percy and Annabeth?"

She turned to him and frowned, finding the right words.

"I'm sorry. Just seeing Percy after so long made me a little emotional. Seeing him happy made me angry. He had promised me that he will request the Gods to release me, but it never happened. And you must not forget that I was once in love with him. Its not easy seeing the love of your life with someone else. Someone who makes him happy, that someone being the person for whom he had rejected me." Calypso replied.

"Do you...uh...still love him?" Leo asked hesitantly. Almost hoping that she would not answer him, because he might not be able to hear her reply. He knew she still loved him. Who wouldn't? Percy Jackson was way better than him. He was not scrawny or short or some silly fireball. He was taller, stronger and basically much better than him. Leo turned his back to her, closing his eyes, and wishing he could just disappear.

For a minute nothing happened. Then, Leo felt someone's hands on his cheeks. Softa and warm. He smelled cinnamon. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Leo, Percy was my past. YOU are my present. I love YOU, not Percy. You are the one who rescued me. You are my Prince Charming, not Percy." With that, she kissed him. Leo was so shocked that he could not even respond for a few seconds. Slowly, as her words made sense, it was as if a mini fireball erupted inside him. He started kissing her enthusiatically as well. They kissed like never before because at that moment, all doubts from Leo's mind vanished. Calypso was his. Truely his. She loved HIM! He felt like dancing then and there, but his baby's lips on his stopped him. Man, could she kiss! She could give Aphrodite herself a complex, she was that good. Unknown to both of them, their little sweet kiss had got quite heated and they were both moaning loudly. Thats when they both came to their senses and separated for air, both quite breathless.

"I behaved that way in the morning because my past was suddenly standing there, all happy and in love with someone else. I never meant to hurt you Leo. I'm sorry if you felt hurt."

"You can never hurt me baby. Just never leave me. I dont think I can live without you now. I love you, Calypso." "I love you too, Leo Valdez."

They kissed for a few more minutes and then it was time to go. Just when they were about to reach camp, Leo said,

"Baby, can you please try to be more civil towards Percy and Annabeth? They both mean a lot to me. Infact, I never got to tell you this, but Percy did try to free you from thay wretched island..."

He then launched into the story Percy had told him a few months ago. That day seemed as if it had happened years ago, but in actuality, it had been only a few months. So much had happened in the past few months. Gaia, the evil potty queen had awaken, and then put back to sleep. Leo had fought along with his dad for the first time. Argo II had been destroyed. Heck, he had died and then resurrected!

Calypso regretted how she had treated Percy. She promised Leo to appologize for her behaviour whenever she got a chance.

"And Annabeth's really cool too. Once you get to know her, I know you'll love her."

"I'll behave, I promise." Calypso said. On this note, they joined their friends for the games.

**Sorry again for the short chapter. Do review, follow and favorite. **

**Love, **

**Potterwatch2710. **


End file.
